cruentatus animum
by Torchicy Len
Summary: With a mysterious killer on the loose, Len might just be the next target. The killer's criteria? Blond. Male. Teen years. Len fits all those. Can Leon, his father, and Len himself, lure out the killer? Or, will Leon be too late? - Warnings inside. Rated M for mature scenes/graphic violence. Reader discretion is advised. -
1. 報道

So a new VOCALOID fanfic! There are triggers in here. Not many, but a few. Very obvious ones. So I'm not listing any. Afraid of being triggered before reading?  
Just PM me, ok?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID.  
I'd be hella rich then man.

* * *

_Turn her over_  
_A candle is lit, I see through her_  
_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me_

The rain poured down heavily that night. Stumbling blindly through the freezing, heavy droplets, the blond fell in an alleyway and scrambled behind a dumpster. Calming his breathing the best he could, a shaking hand went up to his eye.

Blood streamed from the wound, warm and wet. If he were to die tonight, then by damned he'd make it a death from the cold rain.

"Here little golden kitty~... Here here kitty kitty~! … Come on out now, it's not nice to stay in the rain~." That voice called, making the blond shiver to himself and silently shuffle closer to the dumpster.

"Found you!"

He had no time to scream before his throat was cut, his body bleeding out against the dumpster.

* * *

_Curse me sold her_  
_The poison that runs it's course through her_  
_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

"Le~n. We're gonna be late! You know mom worries!"

The blond hadn't even gotten up to dress yet. Groaning out in annoyance, he finally got up to comb through his hair, before throwing a random outfit on. A shirt and some jeans - hey, it worked.

"Len!"

Aw crap, that was his mother. Placing glasses on his face and grabbing his iPod, the blond literally tumbled down the stairs. Groaning in pain, he finally got up to be greeted by an overly worried and a slightly annoyed pair of faces. Well, one could guess whose expression belonged to whom, huh?

"What kept you so long?"

"I had to get up and get ready… Ow…" Sitting at the table, Len groaned with a hand on his arm. That tumble hurt.

"I thought that terrible criminal had caught you!" His head was soon squashed between his mother's fingers and her bosom. Of course, she always fretted about the twins. Especially with this weird criminal preying on blond high school boys. The news was switched to by their father, the reporter looking quite distressed.

* * *

"It seems the perplexing criminal has struck again. A mother has been struck with grief to have police come to her door early this morning, only to deliver the worst of news. Her son, Oliver Helling, was found murdered in an alleyway around three fifteen this morning. Police believe his body must have been there for an hour to an hour and a half before discovery by a local civilian putting out her trash. We go to the civilian, who has asked us not to show her face."

A pixelated face greeted them, but even with her face blurred it seemed this woman was quite pretty. Aesthetics aside, she seemed as full of grief as anyone else.

"I realised, early morning in my sleep, that I had forgotten to put out my trash."

"And so you were in the alley why?"

"Because it had the least rain, plus I always go through the alley to bring my trash out."

"And that's when you found young Mr. Helling?"

"Yes. I saw him laying against the dumpster with blood covering him. He was colder than ice when I touched him - and only turned out to be lifeless. It was sickening to see, but sad as well. My condolences to his mother. She seems to have it the worst…"

"Thank you, no further questions."

* * *

Rin and Len's father snapped the family from their reverie, turning off the news.

"He's preying off blond teenage males." The cop in his father was coming out, and suddenly everyone's eyes darted toward Len.

"... What!? It's not like I'm Oliver or that other kid, what's his face -"

"Rinto."

"Dear, are you sure the details should be shared like this?"

"He needs to learn, Seeu."

"Yea, him! I didn't do anything to hurt anyone and I -"

"Len. The victims didn't know this guy." Leon sighed and ruffled his son's hair, who let out a huff at it.

"Just stick by today, ok? I don't want you wandering off…" His mother's hands returned to his face, pushing it toward her bosom again. Seeu was soon brushed off almost coldly, but a flash of apology was given in Len's eyes as Rin punched his arm.

Plugging his ears with headphones, the blond rested his head and mentally wished he'd remembered his arms when he lay his head on the car window.

"... What's that on your arms, Len?"

_**… Crap.**_

* * *

Well! Read and review and all that crap. I hope you enjoy!


	2. 水槽

So second chapter. A bit of a suicide type warning? Not really but yea. No one dies, however. Just, read and review when done! I hope I'm not triggering anyone.

And I neglected to mention this is a songfic. The song is Strawberry Gashes by Jack Off Jill.

Disclaimer: I don't own VOCALOID, or else I would be happy.

* * *

_Watch me fault her  
You're living like a disaster  
She said kill me faster  
With strawberry gashes all over_

Slowly, Len withdrew his arms into his stomach. Crap, they weren't supposed to know. Not even Rin knew, and she knew everything about her younger brother.

"Len. Answer me, please," breathed Rin, seeming desperate. The car would not start until he gave an answer, it seemed. Leon refused to turn the key. After a moment of Len just not answering, Seeu reached backward and placed a soft hand on her son's knee.

"... Fine. I don't know why but. I just… I haven't been feeling myself lately. This is all I can do to stay sane, ok? Just. Leave me alone." Moving away from his mother's touch, the blond curled his legs up onto the seat and stared out the window, blasting his music in his ears. Seeu and Leon exchanged a worried glance, Rin looking at her brother.

Had they drifted apart so much, due to aging, that she couldn't even recognise if he felt happy anymore?

Was it really that bad?

No use hiding it around the house anymore, so Len didn't bother to cover up his arms with his short sleeves as he leaned on the window, drifting off into a daydream.

* * *

**"Le~n. Le~n!" A girl with long, teal pigtails was calling, seeming cheerful despite the cuts on her arms that matched his own. What had she used, he wondered. Feeling his body moving on its own, it traveled slowly toward her.**

**"Let's be together Len. Forever. Isn't that what we promised?"**

**The edge of a cliff danced dangerously below their feet. Despite the fear of the heights, he found himself saying yes.**

**"Good~! Let's be together forever."**

**Taking her hand, they leaned backward - falling through the air.**

* * *

"Len!" A hand shook the boy awake, who woke up in a cold sweat. When had his daydream become a nightmare of actual sleep? Who knew. Wiping the sweat from his brow, a soft sigh came from him.

"Len, are you alright?" Leon had already parked, and was holding his son up - it seemed the door was open, evident by the gentle breeze smacking Len in the face, making him even colder.

Opening lips to reply, Len couldn't get a word out before his dinner from the night before, seeing as he skipped breakfast for extra sleep, came up. Though it wasn't much, it still had produced enough water from his body to send his mother into a fit of maternal panic.

"Mom! He's fine!" Rin had to shake her to calm her down after Leon managed to get Len to relax. Len smiled apologetically, hands in pockets.

"S-Sorry. I guess I just didn't feel good."

"You were having a fit in your sleep, Len…" Rin took his hand, worried for her younger twin more than before.

"Bad dream, s'all. I'm fine. Let's go."

Like young children, they had been waiting for this trip for… Well, literal years. Their father had promised them, when they were eight, to go to the local aquarium. Now that the new renovations were complete and it had expanded, he had finally had a good day off to bring them. The sixteen year olds were ecstatic about it, and immediately leapt onto the chance. So what if they were literally double the age, now? Aquariums were nice.

_Called her over  
And asked her if she was improving  
She said feels fine  
It's wonderful wonderful here_

Rin was busy watching the manta rays swim, enjoying their large, floating bodies. Meanwhile, Len was staring into the shark tank. Seeu stayed with Rin as Leon stayed with Len.

"Len, what's really going on?" The question was asked as one of the workers let Len toss some bloodied fish into the great white tank, and he watched in mute fascination as they attacked and devoured the bloodied meal.

"I had a nightmare and threw up. That's kind of normal, dad. I didn't mean to. And I told you about the other thing in the car - there's nothing wrong." Len let out a sigh; why couldn't his family just believe him?

"Len."

**_"Dad."_**

How cold was his reply returned. Leon was taken aback, and finally dropped the subject. "Nevermind."

"Ok." His son returned to watching the sharks, trailing their movements with a finger. Vaguely, the thought of sliding into the tank with them crossed his mind, but Len found himself ignoring it.

**_A step in the right direction, one could suppose._**

* * *

Well. Len's different than we expect, huh? Whatever. R&R is the phrase, right? Oh well - R&R! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. 変な少女

Finally an update. Sorry. Lots of real life stuff. Whatnot. Fucking hell.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own VOCALOID. Or else I'd be happy.

* * *

_Hex me told her_  
_I dreamt of a devil that knew her_  
_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over_

Len wandered off with his father, delving deeper and deeper toward the biology section of the aquarium than the actual fish. Quirking a brow, the adult quietly followed. Watching his son's eyes light up in enjoyment, a smile appeared on his lips. So, Len liked marine biology, it appeared. It then suddenly occurred to Leon that he knew less about his son than he thought.

"Len."

Quickly, the blond's face flashed out from a happy one to one of emotional blankness, but the excitement in his eyes was uncontained.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you. About this strange slasher case." Leon pulled his son deeper into the marine biology exhibit, who would've protested if it wasn't his father.

"... So you dragged me away from others because…?"

"They can't overhear. It's important. The victims weren't just blond teen males. They were just like you."

"... They had blue eyes?"

**_WHAP._**

**_"Ow! Daaad!"_**

"Shut up with your smartassery. No." A finger traced the teen's arms lightly, raising goosebumps around one of the cuts. Yanking his arm away, he blinked and looked up.

"Are you sure they weren't marks from the slasher himself?"

"We're sure. They weren't bleeding or that fresh. They were also done in a way that suggests self-inflicted. Not to mention, both SeeWoo's and Oliver's parents both said their sons struggled with depression and self harm. That's why I'm telling you this."

"So you're worried I'll be swept up by the slasher and killed, huh?"

"To put it that way, yes."

"I'm not that stupid, dad. Don't worry about me so much. I'm fine." Len simply averted his gaze again, looking over a dissection diagram of a great white shark. Gently tracing the real skeleton with soft fingertips, his azure optics lit up again with excitement.

Just this once, Leon would leave it alone.

* * *

**"Le~n! Le~n! Come here, please?" He felt his body gravitate towards her again. The same girl, with long teal pigtails. Who was she, again? Those marks on her arms… Looked like it was done with glass. Len had his blades, she had glass. How lethal.**

**"Le~n! I found a new way! Jumping is so old… How about this?" Holding up two glasses of juice, she giggled softly as a small pill was dropped into each.**

**"Poisoning ourselves?" It was Len's own voice, sounding echoed and flawed.**

**"Mmhmm~! We're together forever… Right?"**

**"Together forever."**

**Looping arms together, they downed the drinks before crumpling.**

* * *

Waking up in a fit, the blond clutched his stomach and looked absolutely nauseous. Luckily, it was nothing but dry heaving - he'd already thrown up everything in his stomach. Seeu was driving, so she didn't notice. She heard it, and nearly crashed the car in a state of panic.

"Len, are you sick?" Rin's fingers went toward her brother's forehead, wiping away the cold sweat.

"I'm fine. Not sick. Just nauseous."

Such strange dreams…

* * *

The next morning, he pulled on a school uniform. He honestly didn't want to go. But if he didn't, he'd be killed by his parents. He had basically no choice.

However, something caught his eye on the walk to school.

**_Teal pigtails._**

Len's jaw dropped as he fell backward in a faint, causing Rin and their friends Kaito and Luka to panic.

* * *

R&R and all that, please.


End file.
